


Repressed

by Bloodslut



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wet Dream, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodslut/pseuds/Bloodslut
Summary: Everyone has sex dreams. We usually have them about people we know. Will Graham just so happens to subconsciously want to fuck his psychiatrist.





	Repressed

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here just so happens to be my first piece of Smut. 
> 
> I might actually post something real some day but that day is not today.

Will Graham awoke in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily. He felt dizzy. He looked around in a sleepy daze. The room was dark. His heart still racing, he felt his surroundings. He sighed with relief; he was in bed. It was a dream. Slumping back into the softness of his bedding, he almost fell back asleep. But was sobered by the realization of just what exactly had woken him in the first place.  
...Well kind of. He became painfully aware of the throbbing erection he had apparently acquired in his sleep. “What the fuck was I dreaming of?” He thought. And tried hard to remember. As his hand drifted idly down his stomach, a beautiful pair of lips flashed in his mind. Will closed his eyes, trying to piece it together. It was obviously a sex dream. He remembered fucking someone. Or wait, make it someone fucking him.   
Becoming more aroused at the mere thought of the wet dream, he grabbed ahold of his aching cock as he coaxed the memory out. Someone strong, someone demanding yet strangely gentle. Using him for their own pleasure, but he loved every minute of it. Precum oozed out of his slit as he recollected the way their bodies fit together, with his dreamy stranger behind him and Will on his hands and knees. With his hand massaging his dick, he was half-dreaming again, embellishing. He let out a soft moan as he thought of the man grabbing his ass, cock brushing against all his sweet spots. Fucking him in exactly the right ways.  
A flash of hungry eyes made Will shudder and only jerk himself off harder. He moved his fist faster and faster as he imagined the man in his dream doing the same. Will bit his lip hard as he drew near climax. His teeth dug into the soft flesh. He tasted the metallic taste of blood and it only made the heat in him grow more. As blood ran down his chin, coated his tongue, trickled down his throat, his eyes flew open. He choked on the blood in his mouth slightly. And on his words.   
“Dr.- Dr. Lecter,” he coughed. And he came, hard, as he finally remembered the identity of the man in his dream. Now only being able to picture his psychiatrist fucking him, flipping him over, face-to-face and giving him that sadistic fucking smile. And Will lingered on that thought, shocked as he was, throughout the throws of his climax. Cumming messily into his own hand. Imagining it was the doctor’s warm touch. Although feeling heavily ashamed and a little guilty, he burned with desire and smiled shamefully into his pillowcase as he came down from the high of orgasming.  
“Hannibal…” he sighed, as he drifted back to sleep, hips still bucking slightly, not caring about the mess he had made. Just wanting to get back to the sick thoughts he was conjuring in his slumber.


End file.
